<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dying moon by cherrylove123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716792">the dying moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove123/pseuds/cherrylove123'>cherrylove123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove123/pseuds/cherrylove123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goblin King Zreknaal was racing threw the halls of the Ancient Cavity towards the birthing rooms the Goblin Queen Brielta went in to labor around 12:00 am the Goblin healers where helping the Queen birth the child. Once the child was out the King named his Heir bedlam Hornswoggle.<br/> Across Islingdon woodlands the elven Queen Nephinae Tratris birthed a daughter. She will be called princess Ashryn Tratris. The King Ailwin Tratris clamed her as his heir and that was twenty years ago. All is at peace until a young boy moves in and starts to shake the Ancient Realm of The dying moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Percival Ilwyd was walking into his new school. He hated moving around He walked into the office to get his time table when he stepped through the door the school shook. The office workers froze and looked at him One of the ladies asked him for his name. "Percival Ilwyd" he spoke so softly he doubted that the lady heard him but she did which scared the hell out of him. He thought to himself how in the hell did she hear me "here Mister Ilwyd your first period is with-'' she got cut off as the school started to shake again and Percival freaked out, "what's happening why is the school rumbling'' he yelled!  Percival seen the secretary's face. Which she looked at him in shock It looked as if she was saying something but he was not sure. The last thing the Percival seen was a dark blanket of black. It was a few hours before Percival woke up, But when he did he seen a woman in all white looking at him. </p>
<p> She spoke to him in a voice that felt like mist rolling over the wintery tips of the mountain.  "Hello Percival I am Selene the moon goddess and I need your help. An Ancient realm is dying If it does die the universe of which the realm is connected to will explode' 'the moon goddess explained to Percival. He asked the Moon Goddess which universe the realm was connected to and the Moon Goddess explained to Percival that the universe that the realm was connected to was is and will always be earth. Percival nodded at the Moon Goddess as Percival felt he had no reason not to help the Ancient Realm. The Moon Goddess then nodded at him and sent him back but When Percival seem to wake up he noticed that he was back in the school and the secretary had fairy wings "your time table Mister Ilwyd" she handed him the time table and a set of keys he asked what the keys are for and she told him for his dorm room and he will find his uniform there with his dorm mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percival Ilwyd has just agreed to help save Sanguine Orchid's home world. Percival also didn't plan on making friends. He failed the first three minutes he came to the world follow Percival and Sanguine on their adventures</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival walked to his dorm door he realized that the doors didn't have numbers they had characters he wondered if all the classrooms were like this.  He noticed that the dorm door was unlocked he knocked on the door and, called out "Hello is anyone there"  after a few seconds a voice called out to him. <br/> Percival walked into the room He then looked at the boy in the Little kitchen area. Oh the boy is handsome Percival thought ''Oh hello I am Sanguine Orchid and I am your dorm mate'' the handsome boy said to him. "Oh I am Percival Ilwyd and yeah I guess you are my dorm mate'' Percival replied back to him. "So Percival got a nick name I can call you'' Sanguine asked him? "Uh no I don't but you can give me one" Percival told Sanguine. "Hm Okay I will call you Mi Leon how does that sound" Sanguine asked him "Uh that is fine do you have a nick name I could call you" Percival asked Sanguine.<br/>   Sanguine just smiled "nope I don't they just call me Sanguine why don't you give me one Mi Leon" Sanguine told him. Percival was looking around the front area of the dorm "How about we move go into the sitting area while you think about my nickname Mi Leon'' ''Okay yeah that is a good idea'' Percival agreed with Sanguine. So they moved to the sitting area  <br/>    As they sat on the couch in the sitting area Percival asked Sanguine some questions to get to know him to give him a nickname "what are your favorite things'' Percival asked? "Hm well I like to cook as you seen i like to clean and well other things like candy specifically jelly beans I love the black ones " Sanguine said "AH i now know what your nick name should be " Percival blurted out. ''Oh and what shall Mi Leon Call me" Sanguine spoke Percival blushed  "I will call you jellybean" he said. "Ah a fine choice of a nickname I like it " Sanguine said. "Here give me Your phone and i will put my number in it" so Percival handed his phone to Sanguine and He put in his number under *Jellybean:😊)* then handed his phone back after texting himself so he could put  Percival's number in his phone After all that they agreed to order some Chinese food to eat while they talked more about them selves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>